


Let Adora Say Fuck

by SapphireVersion



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Horde Adora (She-Ra), Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Swearing, catra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireVersion/pseuds/SapphireVersion
Summary: Just as the title says, Adora cuts loose a bit. Before Adora joined the rebellion.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Let Adora Say Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fan fiction in years. I just typed this up and called it a day.

Catra and Adora were chilling at their favorite spot in the Fright Zone, the highest place they could get to overlooking the totally not a place for villains location. The girls had had a busy day of running through drills and reviled at the chance to have some downtime. 

Catra lay on her back, hands behind her head, taking in the evening sky. “I’ll never get tired of this,” she said. 

Adora, who was sitting next to her, glanced over at the other girl, “Of what?” 

“This view, the Horde, everything. Though...” she trailed off, a scowl forming in her words, “I’m certainly tired of Shadow Weaver getting on my case all the time. Fuck her.” 

Adora let out a surprised gasp. “Catra! You know you shouldn’t say words like that!” She nervously glances around, half expecting the sorceress to materialize into being behind them. “You know what happens when she hears profanity...you get forced to clean The Bucket.” 

The Bucket was what they called the underground sewer system in the Fright Zone. Cadets are super cocky until they get thrown on Bucket duty. A potty mouth deserves potty punishment, as Shadow Weaver puts it. 

Catra rolls her eyes, unimpressed. “Oh please. That’s just a story they tell kids to behave.” 

Adora shakes her head. “No, really! One time Rogelio said something super foul and Shadow Weaver sent him to The Bucket for a week. When he came back, he only spoke in grunts and growls!” 

Catra sits up. “Huh. I thought that was just a thing he did,” she wonders aloud. 

“Catra, please take this seriously! I don’t want you getting punished like that.” She looked at her friend, eyes filled with concern. 

But Catra shrugged it off. “Don’t worry, Adora. I highly doubt whatever trauma stunted Rogelio’s speech had nothing to do with swearing.” Catra looked closely at the other girl, a mischievous smile slowly spreading across her face. “You know...I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear.” 

“Well duh! I don’t want to clean sewage!” 

“Oh please. It’s fun! It spices up a sentence!” The cat playfully pushes the other girl. “Come on! Say fuck with me. You can do it.” 

Adora was less than amused. “No Catra. I’m not about to get in trouble for something so childish.” 

“Well, fuck.” 

“Catra!” She looked around again. Seeing that it was still safe, she said in a hushed whisper, “Stop that!” 

Catra’s eyes gleamed with amusement. Teasing the goody-goody Adora was one of her favorite past times. “Fuck fuck fuckity fuck,” she says in a sing songy way. 

Adora jumps to her feet. “Nope. I won’t be around for this. Leaving!” She quickly turned to make a dash to the door, but Catra grabs hold of her wrist and stands up. 

“Ok ok I’ll stop. Just don’t go yet.” Adora turns to face the cat and sighs. But Catra, not one to let something go, asks: “Haven’t you at least been curious, though?” 

Before Adora could steel herself, curiosity flashed in her eyes, quick enough to be gone in a moment but not so quick that Catra didn’t catch it. “Ah ha!” 

Adora rolls her eyes and yanks her wrist free. “...so what?” 

“So...no one’s around. I promise you Shadow Weaver has better things to do than some cuss patrol.” The cat raises an eyebrow, “Let’s take that virginity.” 

Adora’s face erupts, red with hue, and Catra couldn’t believe what flew out of her mouth. “Cursing virginity! That’s what I meant!” she exclaimed, voice cracking. 

Adora laughs it off awkwardly, face hotter than a billion suns, “Oh yeah, of course! What else would that have meant?” 

“Ha ha yeah...” After taking a moment to recover, Catra starts again. “But for real, it’s just the two of us out here. No one is gonna hear you but me. It’s safe.” She flashes a reassuring grin. 

Adora, still embarrassed, takes one more good glance around before nodding. 

Catra’s grin grows wider, “Now repeat after me: fuck.” Adora mumbles something incoherent and Catra goes, “What? I can’t hear you.” 

“...ck.” 

“What?” Catra cups her ears. 

“...fuck.” Adora’s eyes widen. “Fuck.” 

“There we go! Louder!” 

“Fuck.” says Adora more firmly. “Fuck!” 

“Fuck yeah, Adora!” 

“Fuck!” Adora yells again excitedly. “Fuck!!” 

The two giggle and continue to yell profanities into the night. 

The next day the pair were walking to lunch after more drills. Adora was in the middle of recounting her experience. “And then I threw him at a wall. He was so fucking stunned that he fucking couldn’t even fight back. It was the fastest I’d ever fucking won!” 

Catra laughs nervously, “Hey champ I know you learned a new word and you’re eager to use it, but maybe you should be a smidge more careful with where you use it?” 

Adora stopped to look at her. “Fuck no, Catra. You were right. It’s just a word, there’s nothing to fucking be afraid-” The air around them suddenly grows ice cold. The two turn to see none other than Shadow Weaver appear into existence. 

She glares down at the two girls. Although her face wasn’t visible, her distain was clearly etched onto her creepy mask. “Please tell me...” she draws her words out dramatically slow, “That I did not just hear a...profanity...come out of my star pupil’s mouth.” 

Adora was stumbling and bumbling over her words. Catra just stared up at her, mouth agape. Shadow Weaver lets out a slow, irritated sigh. “I’m sure I don’t have to tell you what happens to those with...potty mouths, Adora. Though I suppose it can’t be helped...” she cut a glare at Catra, “Considering the company you keep...” Catra managed a hiss, but Shadow Weaver ignored her and kept going. “Well come now, child. The Bucket awaits.” 

Adora couldn’t stifle a gasp and Catra screams, “What?! That place is real?!” 

“Of course it is,” Shadow Weaver scoffs. “The Horde is very serious about disciplining it’s soldiers.” 

Catra steps between Adora and Shadow Weaver. “Don’t take her! Adora doesn’t deserve to scrub sewers! It’s my fault anyway, take me instead!” 

Adora blinked in surprise, “Catra no!” 

Catra turned to the girl, “Adora it’s ok. I’m used to stupid punishments. Just let me do this for you.” 

“Catra...” Adora takes a step closer to the cat, reaching out a hand to caress her face. The heat of her hand outmatched by the heat rising to Catra’s face. 

Shadow Weaver loudly clears her throat. “Well Catra, since you are so eager to follow Adora and you have admitted that this whole incident is your fault to begin with...you both get to go to The Bucket.” 

Voices shrilly mingle in the air. “What?!” 

*** 

In the end the girls learned some important lessons. Shadow Weaver is literally everywhere, even when she’s not and that it takes months to get a horrible stench off your skin.


End file.
